Unclear Future
by DragonsForce91
Summary: Inuyasha is in unknown lands, but it does not scare him. With Naraku now gone, Inuyasha knows his friends are safe. However, darkness continues to grow. Can Inuyasha help overcome this darkness or will it rise beyond his power? As Inuyasha prepares to meet new allies, will he be ready for the hardest fight of his life. [Connects to 'The Silver Demon' and 'Depths of Dreams']


The Silver Demon Sub-Arc 2

**A/N: Inuyasha is in unknown lands, but it does not scare him. With Naraku now gone, Inuyasha knows his friends are safe. However, darkness continues to grow. Can Inuyasha help overcome this darkness or will it rise beyond his power? As Inuyasha prepares to meet new allies, will he be ready for the hardest fight of his life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Inuyasha.**

*SC* = Scene Change

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Unclear Future

A single man walks through an unknown forest as he follows another older looking man with white-gray hair. The man looks at the sky taking noticing of the white clouds traveling above him. He looks down at his red robe as it sways with the light breeze. He smiles a bit remembering the times he places this robe onto Kagome.

"Inuyasha," said the older looking man. "Something on your mind?"

"No," replied Inuyasha. "Just thinking about home."

"Not having second thoughts on me?" inquired the other man.

"Of course not Orion," said Inuyasha. "I have to fight to protect them, right?"

Orion smiles a bit before returning his attention forward resuming his walking with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks towards the sky as he recalls his latest dream. For a while, he has dreamt about fighting against a horde of shadow monsters. These monsters were not like the previous ones. They were stronger; they were faster, and much smarter. The shadow monsters began to overpower Inuyasha, but a group of people intervened and began aiding him in the fight. He does not know who those people are, but for some reason he feels like he is able to trust them. He recalls standing united with them after the battle. Inuyasha wonders if he will meet these people in the future. In fact, he wonders if these are the people, Orion will introduce to him. However, he will have to wait until he meets these people.

Around ten minutes later, Orion and Inuyasha come across a large overview of an unknown ocean. Inuyasha looks around and wonders why he and Orion have been traveling through this place for the past few days. Inuyasha decides to trust Orion as he looks towards the ocean.

"Wait here for a moment," said Orion as he walks a few steps away from Inuyasha as he begins to dig into his pouch.

Inuyasha takes this chance to think about the people he left behind. Fifty years ago, Inuyasha would have never thought he would befriend humans. Heck, he barely experienced love with Kikyo at that time. Now, he has a group of people ranging from humans to demons as precious, even if he might not admit it. His thoughts are to Miroku and Sango. He wonders if the monk is still the type to flirt with other women even if Sango is there trying to get his attention. However, during the last few weeks fighting against Naraku, he did notice something change between the monk and demon slayer. However, Inuyasha paid a small amount of attention since he was busy handling other issues. He is sure they are doing fine, but he only wishes to see Miroku's struggle to keep himself only to Sango. Inuyasha's turn to Shippo, the small fox demon who is always annoying him. If there is anything Inuyasha misses about the small demon, is the fact he can no longer mess with the demon. Inuyasha's next thoughts go to the one person he grew close to during his time with her. He wonders what she is doing. Is she continuing her thing call school, though he wonders if it is even necessary? He does not have school and he turned out fine. However, he knows Kagome is very interested in school, so he would rather have her happy.

The half-demon looks at the ocean as he notices it clash with the beach line creating a smoothing sound. He hopes Kagome looks the gift he gave her. The question remains is, will she wait for him? He has his doubts, but he has a feeling she will wait. However, everything is unclear. The future he hopes for might not even happen. Darkness is rising and Inuyasha plans at being in the front lines of battle. A long time ago, Inuyasha would have relish in the opportunity in fighting against powerful enemies. However, one thought has been plaguing his mind. Ever since he lost Kikyo, he felt pain in his heart too great to handle. What has him wondering is what will Kagome feel if he dies? Regardless, he might fight. If he does not, then Kagome and the rest of their friends might not have a future. Inuyasha might not understand much beyond his world, but he can already sense great darkness. However, Inuyasha knows one thing. For as long as he has a single breath in his body, he will fight. He will fight to protect his friends. He will fight to protect the lands they call home. He will not falter in the face of any enemy.

Inuyasha turns his attention to Orion, who is busy placing something on the ground. Orion is a powerful man, yet even he fears the darkness that is approaching. Inuyasha only hopes that their new allies are strong enough to help in future battles. Who knows what their powers are like? How strong are they? What abilities do they have? Soon, Orion turns around as he looks at him.

"Inuyasha, we will rest here," said Orion. "I wanted to move on, but I have decided to rest for the day. Tomorrow, we begin our next journey."

Inuyasha nods his heads as Orion summons wood and ignites a fire with said finger. The half-demon walks over to comfortable area as Orion gives him a set of sleeping gear. Inuyasha wonders how someone makes such magnificent sleeping gear with such materials. After setting everything up and after a good meal, Inuyasha decides to take a nap as Orion states it is a safe place to rest. Soon, Inuyasha closes his eyes as sleep takes over him.

*SC*

Inuyasha opens his eyes wondering where he is. Soon, he realizes he is a familiar location. He stands up from his bed as he walks around the room. The room itself is unknown to him, but the smell of the area is familiar. Inuyasha takes a few steps forward as he heads towards the front door. For some reason, this place is in the back of his mind even though he never really seen it. He nears the door opening it revealing the bright sunlight as he walks outside. He looks around and notices the familiar, yet unfamiliar village. This is definitely Kaede's Village, but it is larger than before. He looks around searching for anyone he recognizes, but he does not come across anyone. He sighs for a bit before he walks forward. He walks down the dirt roads as he hears a familiar voice. He turns around and notices Miroku walking with Sango. The two have smiles on their faces causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow.

Suddenly, he hears three smaller people follow the two adults. Inuyasha narrows his eyes and realizes three children, two girls and one boy, run around Miroku and Sango yelling 'daddy' and 'mommy' surprising Inuyasha. A few seconds later, Miroku turns his attention to Inuyasha as he waves at the half-demon. Inuyasha waves back as Miroku turns his attention back his family. Inuyasha continues to stare at Miroku and Sango before breaking out of his trance. He walks towards a nearby water source looking at his reflection. He notices he is a bit older, but not by much. At best, he is eight or nine years older. Suddenly, Inuyasha smells a familiar scent causing Inuyasha to turn around noticing the one woman that has taken his heart.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome. "You seem to be a bit off today."

"Um, no, I guess I'm fine," replied Inuyasha as Kagome raises an eyebrow.

"Come on," said Kagome as she grabs Inuyasha's right arm dragging him across the village.

Soon, Kagome and Inuyasha come across an open field as Miroku and Sango arrive with their children. Inuyasha stares in surprise as the family sits down as they take out a basket of food. The children begin to run around enjoying their playtime. Soon, another voice catches the attention of Inuyasha as he notices Kaede approach the group. However, to his surprise, there are two young children around five years old walking next to Kaede. One of the children is male, with bright silver hair reaching his lower back. In addition, the child also has a red robe similar to his. The second child is female and has long black hair also reaching her lower back. She wears a robe similar to Kagome, a priestess robe.

"Daddy!" shouted the two children as they run up to Inuyasha grabbing onto his legs.

Inuyasha snaps out of his trance as he bends down grabbing onto the two children. The male child turns his attention to Kagome as he runs towards her.

"Mommy!" shouted the boy as Kagome grabs him holding him in her arms.

"Daichi how was your morning," said Kagome as she looks at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, don't just stand there, grab Emi."

Inuyasha snaps out of his trance again as he looks at the little girl and picks her up. Suddenly, he feels warmth erupt inside him. This little girl looks like Kagome and even has her eyes. Inuyasha smiles as he looks around him. Shippo and Kohaku arrive with Kirara as Rin runs into the group as Sesshomaru and Jaken watch from the distance. Where is he? Is this the future or just a possible future?

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Kagome as she walks up to Inuyasha with Daichi. "You've been dozing off all morning. Did you sleep well?"

"I'm fine," said Inuyasha as he stares at Kagome. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" questioned Kagome as she places Daichi on the ground.

Inuyasha takes a moment to think as he places Emi on the ground. The two children begin to run towards Miroku and Sango's children causing Inuyasha to smile.

"This is what I want," said Inuyasha as realization finally dawns on him.

"Huh?" questioned a confused Kagome.

"Nothing," said Inuyasha as he takes Kagome kissing her on the lips.

At first Inuyasha surprises Kagome, with his actions, but she soon gives into his touch. Inuyasha and Kagome remain in this position for a few seconds before Inuyasha's world turns white.

*SC*

Inuyasha's eyes snap open as he sits up. The sunlight shines brightly onto his face, but ignores it well. He looks around as he notices Orion staring over the cliff side. Inuyasha massages his temples before deciding to stand up. He remembers the faces of his children clearly, as if they were there. He wonders if that is the future, he wants. For once, Inuyasha is looking towards the future, wanting to survive the upcoming battle. However, he must defeat these shadow monsters; otherwise, they will raid upon his home. Orion already explained that the shadow monsters are ruthless and they will destroy anything in their way. According the Orion, the future is unclear, yet this dream gave something Inuyasha to strive for, something he wants. He will not run or hide. He will grab Tessaiga and charge into the field of battle and secure the future he wants.

'_Kagome, I want to spend my time with you,'_ thought Inuyasha as he walks towards Orion. _'However, if these shadow monsters continue to exist, then we all will be in danger. I have to stop them. I have to secure our future. I will not fail.'_

Orion turns around catching Inuyasha's attention.

"We will gather our items," said Orion. "Then we will go. Are you ready to meet your new comrades?"

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha. "I'm ready."

Orion walks forward as he goes to the same spot he was on the previous day. Soon, a portal opens causing Inuyasha to stare at it for a moment. Orion tells Inuyasha to follow him as Inuyasha does so.

'_Wherever this leads me, it will be dangerous,'_ thought Inuyasha. _'Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, I will return one day. That I promise, but for now, I'll head towards my unclear future with everything I got. Today, I begin my new path.'_

Inuyasha's adventure continues in…

The Galactic Knights: Formation

*SC*

**A/N: All right, this is the last one shot before the crossover. In fact, this is the last anything to be released before the crossover. Now, it is time for the crossover. For everyone, who has followed me, I want to thank you for your support ever since I released my first story. I am so thrilled that I can barely put words on the computer. Oh well, wells thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
